The Forgotten Memories of Love
by DarkPrincessMoon
Summary: A girl wakes up to strangers, things attached to her body and no memory. She must recover her memories, search for love, and find a person from her dreams. Will love uncover memories or will the person in her dreams be the key?


Chapter 1:The Girl with no memory

Darkness. Everything is so dark and I feel so empty. _Where is the light?_ _I want to find the light._

"Ouch...that?" I heard a voice. I can barely make out what was said._Who is that?_

I heard a voice again, but it was slightly different this time. "Is she okay?" I believe it's female voices I'm hearing

"I don't know but she reeks of blood." Wait...there's another voice...a male.

_Who is that? Can they help me find the light?_

"I think she is injured," The same female voice.

_Wait what is that? It's the light!_

"Whatever. It is not our concern, we need to keep searching for the jewel shards." Same male voice.

_I can finally escape this darkness. Please keep talking._

"We can't just leave her here."

_Wow it is so bright! The darkness is almost gone._

"I think she is waking up"

_My saviors, I can't wait to thank them for the light_.

"We should be on our guard, she is covered in blood."

I open my eyes and everything is so damn bright. _What is this?_ I can barely make out the person in front of me.

A gentle voice comes from the unknown person in front of me, "Are you okay?"

A rough, wild, cautious male voice came from somewhere farther pass the person over me. "Be careful!"

My eye sight starts to clear and I am about to see better, so I decide to look around me. I noticed I was surrounded by trees that can almost reach the sky and five people were staring at me in confusion and caution. The person leaning over me had a kind of gentleness to her. She has long black hair and brown eyes. Her smell is that of a sweet familiar flower.

She continues staring at me and notices the confuse on my face, so she asks again "Are you okay?"

In response to that I tried to get up but my body ached so I fell back to the ground. I tried again and succeed in getting up but barely. I struggled to keep myself up and said "I think so but my body hurts. Who are you?" I went to rub my head and felt something furry sticking out the top of my head. "What is this? Where am I?"

The girl in front of me looked even more confused and said, "My name is Kagome."

The other girl with a giant weapon of some sort on her back responded,"My name is Sango." She pointed to the furry thing on her shoulder. "This is Kilala" *Meow*

A small creature jumped up and said with excitement, "I'm Shippo."

I made eye contact with the man standing next to Sango and his eyes seem to sparkle when they met mine. He ran toward me, moved Kagome from by my side and grabbed my hand. "My black beauty with crimson eyes and pale skin. I am the man of your dreams. My name is Miroku." I suddenly felt a hand rubbing my ass."My beauty will you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango suddenly looked really pissed. She ran toward Miroku and hit him on the head with her fist. "You lecherous monk."

Kagome asks "What is your name? Why are you covered in blood?"

I just stared at her blankly and searched my mind for the answer."I don't know. I can't seem to remember anything."

They all looked at each other questioningly. The one in red that refused to introduce himself suddenly said "Don't lie to us! You are covered in blood and it smells of humans and demons! You are one of Naraku's creations!"

" One of who's what? What are you talking about? Who is Nakaku?"

He gets in my face and yells "Don't lie to me you dirty witch!"

Kagome calmly looks at him and says "Inuyasha, SIT!"

*Thud*

He falls to the ground harshly. I am guessing his name is Inuyasha.

Kagome continues "Don't let Inuyasha scare you. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

I try to search my brain again but I just get a headache. "No, nothing." I go to rub my head again and I feel those furry things again. "What is this?"

Kagome responses "Umm...I believe those are your ears, but lets get you cleaned up first."

Kagome attempts to help me up, but I fall to the ground and land on something soft. I do not know what is but it hurts like hell. Sango comes over to help Kagome help me up. I finally get up and stagger a little until I am finally able to stand on my own. I get kind of happy that I am standing and I feel something moving behind me. I turn my head to see what it is and there is a fluffy black thing of fur moving on my lower back. I grab it and try to pull it off but it won't come off. I pull harder and pain shoots through my body. I scream out in agony and the one called Inuyasha laughs.

"You idiot. Don't you know what that is. Its your tail."

"What I have a tail? What hell is going on?" I feel so scared. What is going on? Tears start to swell up in my eyes.

Kagome gives Inuyasha an evil look. Inuyasha stops laughing and looks scared. Kagome walks up to me and comforts me. "Its okay. Don't be scared. We understand everything is new and you do not remember anything. I know everything seems scary, but you need to clam down."

I stop crying. Kagome goes to a yellow bag and pulls out some items. She then turns to Inuyasha "We are going to the hot springs we passed up a while ago. Stay here and set up camp". Kagome grabs my arm and we start to walk down the road. Shippo and Sango follows us. Kagome suddenly stops and looks at me. "We need to wash your clothes." I look down at my clothes and notice it is covered in a dark red liquid and has a strong rotten smell. Kagome stares at my clothes and it looks like she is deep in thought. She suddenly turns around and runs back to camp. I can hear her say "Inuyasha give me your shirt."

Inuyasha responses "What? Why do you want my shirt?"

"Just give me your shirt."

"No. I am not giving you my shirt!"

"SIT!"

*Thud*

"What did you do that for?"

"Give me your shirt."

There is a long silence then Kagome comes running up to us with Inuyasha 's red shirt in her hand. "I'm back let's go."

When we reach the hot springs, they start taking off their clothes. I do not know what to do so I just stare at Kagome blankly. She notices my stares and tells me to take off my clothes too. I attempted to take off my clothes and I got tangled up. Kagome and Sango giggle when they see me in a tangled mess. Sango says" I'll help you." I see Shippo is already naked and has jumped in the hot spring. Sango helps me take off my clothes and it causes me to blush from embarrassment.

Suddenly, Sango starts to blush. So I ask her "What's wrong?" Her face turns redder. " You are so big." I look down at my breast and start to blush. _Whoa, they really are big. _I look at Sango and I blush some more. I attempt to back up, but I trip over a rock and fall into the hot springs.

Kagome asks "Are you okay?"

I just drop my head and I blush washing my body, I notice that there are marks on my right arm. I try to scrub the marks off my arm. "It won't come off!" Kagome,Sango, and Shippo looked at me curious about what I'm talking about. Shippo says " I don't think it can come off. I have seen that mark somewhere but I can't remember where." We finish washing and get out of the hot springs. Kagome hands me Inuyasha's shirt. While I am gets dress, Kagome stops me and asks "Does it hurt?"

"Does what hurt?"

"You have a cut on your back. Is that why you were covered in blood? But the cut looks healed."

I just turned around and attempted to look at the cut but I can't see it. We continue to get dress. Sango puts on the pink kimono she had on earlier, Kagome puts on the green and white outfit, and Shippo puts on what he had on earlier. After everyone is dressed we head back to camp. When we arrive at camp Inuyasha's ears perk up and he starts stiffing the air. He gets up from where he was sitting and walks up to me still smelling the air. He gets real close to my face. I blush from the closeness. He then looks at me. "You smell like a half breed." Everyone stares at me and him. Inuyasha stiffs the air around me again. "You are a half breed. A dog demon."

Miroku interjects "Are you sure you aren't smelling your shirt?"

"No. I know what I'm smelling. My nose is never wrong."

Kagome asks, "So she is half dog demon like you?"

"Yeah it seems so"

Shippo adds, "Why does she have a tail and you don't?"

Miroku responds, "She may have more demon blood than Inuyasha."

From the impression I got from Inuyasha I expected him to get mad. However, Inuyasha just backed up and I thought he blushed a little bit. Then he suddenly turned to Miroku and yelled "Hell no! It doesn't matter I am way stronger than her anyway!"

His sudden outburst scared me so I backed up and hid behind Kagome. Kagome pats my head and turns to Inuyasha. "Stop scaring her!"

It starts to get dark so Miroku starts a fire. Kagome starts pulling out weird looking packages and calls it dinner. Inuyasha sits close to Kagome and seems happy about the dinner and keeps muttering "ramen".

Sango sits nexts to me with Kilala on her lap and pets Kilala. Miroku is sitting next to Sango. Shippo is also sitting next to me in deep thought. I stare at Shippo and notice how adorable he is. I go to pick Shippo up and he jumps back. "What are you doing?"

I respond "You just look so cute. I wanted to pick you up."

Shippo backs up and blushes a little. "I am not cute"

_Soooo cute._

Kagome suddenly says "The food is ready."

She hands us the weird packages. I look inside the bowl like object she gave me. There are weird looking wormy things inside. I watch the others eat to figure out how to eat it. I attempt to mimic them and burn my tongue. Kagome sees this and helps me. After we finished dinner, Kagome trys asking me questions to see if I can remember anything, but it just causes me to get a head ache.

"Sorry I can't remember anything"

"Its okay. Also we will give you your clothes back after we wash them. That will be when we find a river."

I just nod my head.

Kagome says, "Well since you can't remember anything, we can't just leave you here. Why don't you travel with us?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Miroku adds with a dirty look.

Inuyasha just says, "Hmph."

"Okay," I reply.

"Well lets get some rest." Kagome says to everyone.

Kagome pulls out a weird looking bag she calls it a "sleeping bag" and Shippo lays in it with her. Sango lays on some blanks with Kilala huddled next to her. Miroku lays on a mat near Sango. Inuyasha leans against the tree closest to Kagome. Unsure what to do I just huddle next to Kagome on the ground. I lay down for a while not feeling tired when I feel someone staring at me. I look up and meet Inuyasha's eyes. He is staring at me so intensely that it causes me to blush. I lay back down and squeeze my eyes shut. I attempt to ignore the intense stares he is giving and eventually I fall asleep.

~DREAM~

Its so dark. I can't see anything.

A voice says "Where …?"

_Who is that?_ "Is someone there?"

The voice continues "Where are you?"

I respond "Who are you?"

The voice just repeats "Where are you?"

I look around trying to figure out where the voice is coming from, but I just see darkness.

"Where are you?"The voice sounds so familiar and so close.

"There you are" I feel a hand touch me but when I look I don't see anything.

The voice continues "Where did you go? "

I ask again "Who are you?"

There is a long silence as if it is thinking about something. Then it says "Why did you leave me alone?" the voice sounds so sad and lonely. The unknown person suddenly grabs me and hugs me, but I don't see anything. "Please come back to me." I attempt to say something again but my voice won't come out. There is another silence than the voice suddenly says "Why don't you answer me? Please come back I miss you!" This voice sounds so familiar to me. Suddenly images flash into my head. The images seem to contain one person, but I can't see the person clearly. The more I try to focus to see who it is the more my head starts to pound. My right arm starts to burn and I hear the voice scream out in pain. "Why are you doing this?"

My arm continues to burn and gets more intense. "Yui, stop this!" The burning intensifies. The voice screams in pain louder "Yui, stop!" The voice gets farther away "Yui!" The burning in my arm intensifies. I scream out in pure agony. My body starts to go numb. "Yui! Don't go! Don't leave me, again!" My arm feels like its on fire.


End file.
